


My Twins Girlfriend (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Incest kissing, Incest-ish, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, blowjob, cheating-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Fred was totally in love with you but what made things worse, was that you were George's Girlfriend





	My Twins Girlfriend (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello again!
> 
> Finally doing a story about the best twins ever! I have such a huge love for them! I’ve also been playing Lego Harry Potter and I love it!
> 
> enjoy!

“F-Fred..!” You gasped out, breathless and sweating underneath the Ginger haired boy, your hands lightly scratching his arms as you held onto him. “More, please..! Oh, Merlin..”

“Naha.._____.” He groaned as his lustful eyes stared down at you as he thrust his hips deeper and harder against you again and again until you came. He already felt your body shake and your walls clamping around him. “You close, love?” He muttered, his hand going to your clit.

“Nnh!!” You cried out, bucking your hips against his, tears in your eyes. “I-I'm so close! O-Oh Fred!!!”

You were his and only his...If only.

“Ah!” Fred gasped as his body shot up, nothing but darkness welcoming him at night. “...” A dream...Another damn dream about you. His eyes lowered, seeing the tent in his pants which made him flop back on the bed with a groan.

He was in love with his twins Girlfriend…

~~~

Fred was tired the next morning but was still upbeat and smiling as he walked beside his twin brother, going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Half of the great hall was full, probably people still asleep or left earlier for class.

The brothers greeted their youngest brother, Hermione, and Harry before joining their group of friends after the greeting. They joked and talked with their friends before Fred's heart tugged in his chest.

It was you..._____, _____.

The most wonderful, funny and cute but sexy girl he has ever met. The only problem was-”George!” You were dating his twin brother…

You hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek, George turned his head to peck your lips before sitting beside. He was happy for his brother finding someone but also wanted to take you away from him. It drove him crazy that he couldn't kiss you nor touch you but his brother could. Including hearing erotic sounds in the next room when he left the room to do something else.

Oh, he remembered one time…

‘“George..!” You gasped out as you gripped the bed sheets, George grabbing your hips as he fucked you from behind, his hips slapping against yours. George groaned your name again and again as he towered Over you, making your back bend more. “F-Fuck..! I can't! It's too much..!”

“Just a bit more, Love..! Oh, Merlin, You're tightening up..Hah…” His hand went between your legs to rub your clit, making you buck up against him. Fred was peeking through the door, his hand pumping his own excited cock as he watched the both of you. He knew it was sick to watch his twin brother fucking a girl but his eyes were only on you, moaning and begging for release. “_____, love...I'm coming. Oh-Please, let me come inside you..!” He begged, his sweaty body shaking for release.

“Y-Yes, yes, all of it! Come inside me!”

“Fred!”

“Fred!”’

“Helloooo?? Earth to Fred?” You waved a hand in front of his face which made him snap out of his dreamy daze.

“Huh?” Fred blinked, looking at your sweet face which was now between him and George.

You gave him a smile, tilting your head to the side. “I said ‘how are you’ but you were ignoring me. You okay?” You asked politely, the back of your hand touching his forehead. “Your face is red.”

He pulled away from your touch and gave a fake confident smile. “Yeah, sorry. In a daze! No need to worry” He replied

“He didn't get much sleep last night,” George said as he munched on his breakfast, his free hand rubbing your lower back. “Don't get sick on me now, brother. I need you for Quidditch tomorrow..!”

“I won't, Don't worry!” Fred chuckled before eating his own food to distract himself. He felt your eyes linger on him for a few seconds before going back to your own food.

His eyes flicked up, seeing you and George talking as your hand brushed against his brothers' knuckles. Watching your hand softly traced his knuckles made a shiver ran up his spine.

He wanted your hands so badly to touch him as well…

~~~

Fred and George joked and pranked other students that week, Fred's mind distracted but when he saw you later that day, his feelings came rushing back to him. It drove him crazy how he couldn't get over you, including his stomach stir with fire when George's hands were all over you and kissed you so people knew you were his.

But as they were experimenting with some of their trick treats, it made George sick and had to stay in bed. “Ugh…This sucks. I'm dying.”

“Don't die on me, Brother. I don't want to give you mouth to mouth.” Fred grinned, looking down at him. George had purple spots on his face and kept coughing up confetti once in a while.

“It sucks because I was meant to take _____ out today to Hogsmeade. She'll be mad at me.”

“She'll understand, she's not that sensitive.” He smiled.

George looked at the ceiling before his eyes widen and looked at his twin. “You can take her out as me..!” Fred's eyes widen as well and shook his head. “Yeah, yeah, yeah-Ugh!” He coughed out more confetti, making him groan. “Damn confetti...But yeah, you can wear my sweater and go as me. She won't notice..!”

“Ur...I don't think she's that stupid.” Fred said, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes drifted off to the side. “She's the rare one that can tell us apart.” He said.

“It'll be fine, Don't worry!” He grinned. “Come on, It'll make you feel like you have a girlfriend for once.” George joked, making Fred laugh nervously. “I mean...Don't kiss her or anything.” He chuckled.

~

'This is stupid, so stupid…’

Fred grumbled in his head as he slipped on the letter 'G’ sweater what their mother gave them at Christmas. His stomach was stirring with mixed emotions at the thought of him going on a date with you. He just had to stop himself from touching and kissing you.

He left his dorm and went downstairs, going outside; feeling the snow against his skin. His heart jumped when he saw you wrapped up in your coat and hat, seeing the color you were wearing was from your house. You turned to him and smiled as he walked over. “Hey, love! Ready for our date?” He asked as he pulled you into a hug, kissing the top of your head.

“George?” You said against his neck, making him shiver at your warm breath against his cool skin. When you both pulled away, you looked over at him before shaking your head with a smile. “Sorry, You just look a bit different with that bobblehead of yours.” You giggled, tugging the end of his hat.

Fred's heart jumped but gave you a confident smile. “Heh, yeah-Well, it's our first winter together..!” He said, your arms hugging his which made him blush tint his cheeks. “Ready to go?”

“Yep! Let's go!” You smiled as you both walked out of the castle. “Where is Fred? I heard you two did some experimenting last night.” You questioned as you looked up at him.

He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, the Experiment got him sick so he's in bed today.” He replied.

“Naww poor guy. I hope he'll be fine.” You said, having a worried look on your face.

“He'll be fine! Don't worry about him, he's the tough brother out of both of us” He said, grinning down at you. “...Nah, just kidding, I'm the tough one..!”

You laughed, giving his arm a squeeze. “Of course you are, silly boy…” You said, kissing his cheek.

Oh, this was going to be the best but worst day ever..!

~~~

Going to Hogsmeade was the best time with you; going to zonko's joke shop and joined into a snowball fight with a few of your friends who jumped on you both. It made his heart flutter with joy when he heard you laugh. But when the times you went to kiss him on the lips, he quickly turns his head so you kiss his cheek, making you pouted which got him laughing. He wanted to badly kiss you but his brother always took over his mind.

After the snowball fight, you both went inside the three broomsticks for a few drinks of butterbeer, going upstairs where it was less crowded. “Oof, I'm Feeling better now.” You smiled as you took a sip of your drink, licking the foam off your upper lip.

Fred swallowed when he practically stared at your lips before shaking it off. “Yeah, I'm heating up as well; it was freezing outside.” He said, running his fingers through his messy hair. You watched him, a smile on your face which made him look back at you with confusion. “You okay?”

“Yeah...I just remember the last time we were here. It got really hot in here…” You hummed, your hand tracing his knuckles which made him shiver. “You told me to keep quiet while your hand went under my skirt to pleasure me.” Fred felt his face heat up, wanting to take his sweater off to cool him off. “I never felt so excited in my life..” You whispered close to his ear. “I remember coming so hard on your fi-”

Fred spilled his drink, making him jump back from his chair. “Shi-Sorry! I'll clean myself up..!” He said and dashed downstairs, making you blink as you watched him leave. “Oh, Merliiiin!” He groaned, his head banging on the wood as he used his magic to dry himself up.

If you keep this up, he won't control himself.

~~~

When all students returned to school, you and Fred sneaked into the room of requirement. “I love coming in here with you. So many memories...We sneaked in here when you pranked Filch and we had our first kiss here.” You said, having a pleasant tone in your voice. “And our um...First time together.” You said as you turned to Fred, noticing a tint on the boys’ cheeks.

You walked over and smiled, cupping his cheek. “...” You slowly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, feeling his body go stiff

He was kissing you...He was kissing his crush...He was kissing his brothers girlfriend..!

...Oh, fuck it..!

Fred pulled you close and kissed back, running his fingers through your hair. “Mmn..” It was better than he imagined; your lips so soft and tasted like sweet berries with a hint of butterbeer. The kiss lasted for a minute before he pulled away, looking down at you. “Mmm...How long will this last…”

“Fred..?”

The color in his face drained when he heard you say his name, making him pull away in a panic. “You knew it was me?” He asked, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

“Of course? I know the difference between you two.” you raised a brow at him. “That is why I tried to kiss you and tell you personal stories to crack you down.” You sigh softly, tugging your shirt. “I didn't think you would kiss me this time but...Thank you.”

“Eh? Woah, wait-You like me..?”

“A bit?” You muttered with a nervous smiled. “Okay, okay, urm...I like You and George... Isn't that funny?” You joked but saw the bland look on Fred's face. “O-Okay, it's not funny. Urm...Before I dated George, I really like you both and my friend asked me who I liked and I said the Weasley twins but she said: 'Oh, so George?’. I didn't want to tell her I like both, so I agreed and...She couldn't keep her mouth shut and told him, so he asked me out and yeah...Here we are.” You finished your story, nervous about how he would react. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” You said, frowning slightly as you rubbing your arm. “I don't want to hurt you and George...I should have told you both but you two might think I'm a freak and not be my friend.”

Fred was taking all of this information in, taking slow but deep breaths. “It's...It's fine. We know you're a kind person and wouldn't want to hurt us…” He said, walking over to take your hand. “Since you told the truth, I will too...I am...So in love with you.”He finally said, seeing the surprised look on your face. “I have wanted you for so long but since you're dating my brother, I just kept my mouth shut.” He sighs. “I also don't want to hurt my brother either...He means the world to me, my other half.” He said before leaning forward to peck your lips. “This kiss...Will just be between us.”

“You mean the three of us?”

“George!?”

George was in front of both of you, holding the invisibility cloak in his hand before tossing it aside. “Yes, it is I..!” He grinned, crossing his arms. “Harry let me borrow his cloak for today, so I can spy on you both.”

Fred pulled away from you, complete shock in your faces. “But you were sick, you threw up confetti..?”

“I knew the cure, I took it when you left the room.” He said as he walked closer to you both. “I planned today so you two can finally confess, It has been annoying me for a month.”

You blushed red, looking up at him. “How did you know?” You asked.

George chuckled. “It wasn't that hard; I saw the way you looked at my brother and Fred keeps moaning your name in his sleep, Like come on? Neville can tell something was up..! I'm hurt by the kiss though; cheating on me with my twin?” He sighs. “Disappointing…”

Fred was still trying to process this in, his brother being here and that this dated was planned up by him. His eyes looked down at you, seeing the sadness and embarrassment on your face, nervously biting your bottom lip.

“So...I guess this is it for us?” You muttered.

What took you and even Fred by surprise was George laughing at your question. “Why does it have to end?”

“Because I kissed Fred and I said I like both of you.” You said, looking confused.

“So? I knew you liked each other anyway but I still wanted to be with you.” He took your hand, placing a kiss on your knuckles. “I love you, _____... You're the best girl I have ever dated. But since Fred likes you too, we can work things out..”

“Eh!?”

“What do you mean; 'we can work things out?’” Fred raised a brow, crossing his arms.

“Well...We can be a threesome couple?” George smirked, now hugging you from behind as his chin rested on your shoulder. “Come on, we said we can be interested in one girl together in the past?”

Fred blushed. “But that was mainly a joke? This is weird..”

“Why? We kissed before..?”

“Eh!? You two kissed!?” Your eyes widen at Fred and then to George.

“It was an experiment..” George shrugged, rubbing your belly under your shirt. “I didn't mind.”

Fred bit his lip when he said that, his eyes darted to the side. Yes, that did happen but it was two years ago and they sneaked a few sips of fire whiskey that night. Being with you and his brother...It sounded weird but he can finally be with you...Hug you and kiss you. He has wanted that for so long…

“G-George..!?”

Fred snapped out of his daze and froze, seeing the hands of his twin under your shirt and in your pants. Your face blushed red as you gripped on to him, his hand palming your breast as the other rubbed your slit. “N-Not in front of Fred..!” You whined, your eyes barely meeting his.

“Why? You feel so excited right now, You're practically dripping on my fingers.” George smirked before placing soft kisses on your neck. His eyes now darted to his brother with a sly smile. “You can join us at any time, you know? She is pretty much begging for you…”

Fred swallowed as he watched, seeing you whimper and stir in his brother's arms. “Fuck…” He grunted, biting his bottom lip. He slowly walked over, cupping your cheek so you both looked at each other. “It's okay, _____. We got you.” He smiled before giving you a passionate kiss. You let out a soft squeak but kissed back, your hand gripping onto his sweater.

You were squished in the middle of the brothers, feeling their hands and lips on your body, still kissing Fred as your fingers ran through George's ginger hair. “Mmn..” Your leg slightly perked up which went between Fred's legs, hearing a low growl in his throat as he continued the kiss. “Hah…” You gasped for air when he pulled away, his thumb parting your lips only just to slip his tongue inside. Your body bucked up again when George's fingers slipped inside you.

“Fuck... Relax for me, _____. I want to slip my fingers in deeper...Ah...Oh, that's my girl…” George smirked against your neck as two of his fingers were knuckle deep inside you, making you part your legs more for your boyfriend. He let out a growl as his hips pressed against yours, his stiff cock poking your ass. “Ah...Damn it.”

Fred soon pulled away from the kiss, panting deeply for air. “Fu...I wanted that for so long.” He muttered, wiping the saliva off your bottom lip.

“Same, Fred. No offense, George…” You muttered, George's reply was only a groan as he kissed your neck. “Mmn...George...Can I strip, please?”

“Of course, love but I can't keep my hands off you.” He chuckled before pulling his hands away from you. “Thank you,” You said before you started to strip, tossing your shoes aside as you took off your shirt, then slide off your pants.

Fred watched in amazed before he felt a nudge from his twin. “Want to give her a show?” George smirked as he gave a wink. Fred nods which made George slide his hands to his waist to slip off the sweater. Fred reached out to his brother to unbutton his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders which fell on the floor. His fingers hooked on his twins belt to bring their hips together before unhooking from the hoops and then unzipped his pants.

Fred knew there was no turning back so he kissed George, holding the back of his neck. “Mmn..” They both groaned at the same time, continuing until they stripped to their boxers. “Mmn...So bold, brother…” George smirked. They both then looked over at you, seeing you were just in your underwear with a red face.

“T-That...That was really hot..”

“Thank you..!” They both said at the same time before walking towards you. “Now it's going to get better.” They said and pushed you forward, tripping over a bed which suddenly came out of nowhere. “Now...I can prepare your behind as you take care of my brother so you can take us at the same time.” George hummed, rubbing your thigh as he got in bed. “If you feel uncomfortable...Just tell us. We both love you.” They kissed your cheek which made you giggle.

“Rest back, My Freddie…” You smiled as you placed a hand on his chest to make him sit back. You grabbed the end of his boxers and tugged them down, your eyes sparkled as his cock twitching for attention. “Oh my...You really are excited..” You hummed before grabbing his cock, his breath hitched.

“Ah...______…” He muttered, gripping the bed as he watched you pump his cock slowly, biting his bottom lip. “Mmn...Yes.” He softly gasped when your tongue grazed his tip then slide it down his base, going back up to suck the tip. Fred's eyes then looked up at George's movement, seeing him taking off your underwear before his fingers thrust in your pussy. When he got them wet enough, he slowly slipped one finger in your ass, Fred noticing your brows furrowed together. “Nnh..”

“Ah... You're such a good girl for us..” George purred out as he placed small kisses on your back. You moaned as his finger stirred inside you, distracting yourself as you lowered your mouth down Fred's desperate cock. “Nng..” Fred groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair, watching you taking more of him in your mouth.

“Mmn..” You moaned as you gripped onto the twins thigh, starting to raise and lower your head. “Nnh..” You felt Fred softly gripping your hair as you continued, hearing the sweet moans coming from his lips. Behind you, George inserted another finger, making you moan around his twin's cock. If this continues, you might come now..!

“_____...Love, Fu..It's so good..” Fred groaned out, his hips desperate to buck up. “You're taking me so well. You're such a good girl for us..” He bit his lip and hummed, resting his head back. “Oh, love. More, please..”

“Come on, _____. You can do better than that.” George purred out as he thrust his fingers inside, making you squeak. You blushed before relaxing your throat to take more and more of your boyfriend's twin. “That's it...My brother loves it..” He chuckled, spreading your walls with his two fingers, making your legs twitch. “Just a bit more, your walls are relaxing..” He groaned softly, his tented boxers rubbing up against your pussy. “Shit...Hah.”

Fred moaned, his face bright red while his legs felt like jello. “Oh fuck...I can't take anymore. Please, love. Let me come down your throat.” You soon stopped, pulling your mouth out before giving his tip a sweet suck. “Such a tease.” He pouted.

“I can't help myself..” You giggled, rubbing his base again. “Besides, I want you to come inside me.”

“Oh, fuck yes..” He grinned, rubbing your cheek.

“You seem prepared now, love…” George said as his fingers pulled out, making you hum in desperation for more attention. George now sat back, sliding off his boxers to show his needy cock. He spat on his hand to wet his cock, groaning softly. “Come here, _____. Let's get started, shall we?”

You crawled over and kissed him, rubbing his chest. “Of course, George..” He turned your body so your back was resting against his chest. “You enter first, brother. I know you've been dreaming about this.” He purred out, his two fingers spreading your lips which made you turn your blushing face.

Fred crawled over towards you, now on his knees. He kissed your cheek with a pleasant smile. “I love you, _____.” You smile as well before pecking his lips. George held up your legs as Fred rubbed his cock over your entrance, now slipping the tip inside. “Hah..” He grabbed your hips and thrust all the way in, making you cry out in shock. “O-Oh Fuck..!” Your walls feel amazing, it was way better than his dreams. “So good...Amazing. You okay?”

“Y-Yeah...You feel good, Fred.” You kissed him again, one of your hands on his shoulder to keep you steady. “Mmn..” You bit your lip when you felt George rubbing up against you, making it more slowly slip inside. “A-Ah..! It's so weird but good...Both my holes are F-Filled..”

“Maybe Lee Jordan can join us to fill up your mouth then..” George groaned, a teasing smirk on his face.

You replied with a whine. “N-No...I only want you two.” You said, turning your head to peck his lips. “Mmm...Please move, this is killing me.”

“Of course, love..!” They both said at the same time. Fred pulled out and moved back in, letting out a soft moan as George bucked up inside you. “Nnh...Relax... You're clamping down.” George muttered against your neck.

“S-Sorry...Mmn...We only did this once..” You muttered, watching Fred's cock disappear inside you. “Mmn..” You gripped onto his arm and moaned, closing your eyes. “Oh Merlin, please…This is too much.”

Fred groaned, leaning his body forward that his hair got in his face. “_____... You're amazing. You're like a drug..!”

“F-Fred..” You moaned out again, looking up at him. “More..Please..? A-Ah-! George, you're too rough..!”

“You love it..” George smirked as he thrust up again and again. “Is it amazing to feel us fucking your insides? Nngh, Merlin…You're ours now..”

“Y-Yes, yes! I want both of you!” You cried out, feeling their hips quicken. Your juices were flowing down to your cheeks which made George slicker to thrust up in your ass, both of then sinking into the thrusting at the same time. You couldn't do much but let the two boys take you and moan out their names, your insides feeling like jello.

Fred leaned forward to take your nipple in his mouth, roughly sucking and pulling which made you whimper in pleasure-pain. “I-Its too much..! I'll pass out..” You cried out, feeling tears seeping out of your eyes. The pleasure they were giving you was too much but you loved every second of it. You felt George biting your shoulder and neck, leaving light purple marks on you. “N-Not above the collar..! People will knooow..!”

“Mmn...I want them to know. I want them to know you got fucked by the Weasley twins..” Both George and Fred chuckled. “Such a lucky girl you are..”

You had no idea how much time went past but it felt like hours; already coming once or twice which made you clamp around the twins. “Nnh..! Please...Please come inside me..!”

“You heard that, George? She wants us to come...Should we give it to her?” Fred raised a brow at his brother with a grin.

“I think she deserves it. She's such a good girl. “ George hummed.

You felt his nails dig into your shaken thighs more and both of their hips was rougher and faster. “Ah!! F-Fred! George!” You cried out, already seeing stars. “T-Too much! I'll pass out!” You cried, your eyes nearly rolling back.

“please do..! I'll be impressed..” They said at the same time, Fred's hand going between your legs to rub your sensitive clit. “Nnh...You're tightening up again..” Your back arched when he rubbed your clit, practically sobbing for a climax. “Ready, my love? Fuck, I'm close..” George groaned.

“S-Same..!” Fred moaned, his sweat bouncing off him when he continued to thrust faster, seeing your own body shaking. “Come for us again...Come for us..!”

“NNH!!!” You shut your eyes when your climax came, gripping onto the brothers tightly. “Fred! G-George!!!”

“_____!!!”

The twins said at the same time and gave one last thrust as they finally climaxed, their cum filling your entrances up with hot liquids.

All of you stayed in place as your pants echoed around the large room. You rested your head on George's shoulder as you still held onto Fred. Fred and George slowly pulled out, making a whimper as their cum leaking out of you, biting your bottom lip. “Mmn..”

“Beautiful..” Fred smiled before pecking your lips

“Well...That was interesting.” George chuckled softly, letting you rest properly in bed. You hummed, resting between the twins. “You okay there?”

“Fine...I just don't want to move. You two destroyed me.” This made the two chuckle, putting the quilt over the three of you. George waved his wand to clean up the sticky mess which you made before snuggling up to you.

Fred spooned you, placing soft kisses of your shoulder. “You did so well, love.”

“And you...I hope to do it again..” You said as buried your face into George's chest.

“We will.” The twins said, holding you close. “We can't wait until you meet our family ”

“...Eh?”

~~~

Christmas finally came and Mrs. Weasley was quickly running around the house since her twins brought their girlfriend's for the week. She heard George talk about you for months and now Fred has finally got a girl as well! Mr. Weasley was telling her to relax and that everything will be fine.

Her siblings were already here, the twins coming a bit later to help you with your stuff.

“_____ is alright, a bit dull. She's pretty fit though..” Ron said before getting hit by a newspaper by her mother.

“Don't say such inappropriate words about her!” She huffed.

Charlie chuckled as he pours himself some tea. “I wonder who Fred finally caught. Be nice to finally meet her as well. They should sort them twins out anyway.”

They heard the door, Fred and George coming in with snow covering them from head to foot. Their mother hugged them close and looked excited to see them. “You're finally here..! Where are your sweet girls?”

“She's outside..! We want her to be a surprise..” George grinned at his twin. “_____..!”

You nervously came through the door, looking over at their family members. “Hello.” You said in a polite tone.

“Mum...Dad..!”

Their hands placed on your shoulders. “Meet our girlfriend!” They said in unison.

. . .

The room fell silent as all eyes were on you, making you blush red with embarrassment but the boys still smile with pride. You even heard Charlie's cup drop on the table and Ginny trying not to giggle at the site.

Finally, you heard Ron shout;

“You bloody what!?”

THE END! ^ u ^


End file.
